The present invention relates to a method for remediating environmental conditions in order to reduce the incidence of sinusitis of persons exposed to such conditions.
In treating patients with sinusitis, it has been found that in a significant portion of such patients the sinusitis was brought on by fungal antigens which are infecting the patient and within the patient's sinus and nasal passages. In examining the environmental conditions to which such patients are exposed, it has been found that such conditions include areas in which there is a significant mold count. Accordingly, while one aspect of the successful treatment of such patients has involved removing any fungal antigens from the patient through a series of steps which are the subject of a copending patent application by the present inventor, a significant aspect of their treatment also involves the remediation of the environmental conditions to which they were, and continue to be, exposed.